Network pages often contain options for viewing content or selecting from multiple versions of content. For example, a search page may provide a user with a listing of search results linking to different network pages containing content relevant to a search query. If a user wants to see a related set of search results, the user can enter a new query using slight variation of existing keywords (e.g., substituting one keyword in a search query for a similar keywords). However, a user may have to rely on trial and error to identity alternative keywords that will return the desired set of similar search results. Likewise, a network page displaying a listing for an item may present a user with the option to select from several variations of the item for sale by the particular seller on electronic commerce site. However, a user may be unaware which other variations are available from other sellers through the electronic commerce site. As a result, a user may have to use a trial and error approach to find relevant alternatives from other sellers by submitting a series of searches containing different keywords.